


Be Quiet

by blunlove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AFAB, AFAB Main Character, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hange Zoë, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Like one mention of eren but hes irrelevant sorry, NSFW, Nipple Play, No Touch Top, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Overstimulation, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Service Top, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Character, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, brat reader, brat tamer, brat taming, canonverse, gender neutral reader, goddamn, i tried to make this as gender neutral as possible, is that a thing?, ive lost my mind, ok some feelings, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunlove/pseuds/blunlove
Summary: Your eyes widened at the sudden feeling of cloth in your mouth, and you realized it was your own underwear in your mouth. It felt disgusting, you felt disgusting. But, there was something incredibly erotic yet wrong about tasting your own self.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Kudos: 94





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh what have I done???? First time writing smut, feel free to give constructive criticism and please kudo!

You and Hange have always had a great deal of trust with each other. Even though so much had been going on due to the truth of the outside world and the constant assaults from Marley by ship, the two of you remained inseparable. Throughout the years, small glances towards them had turned into small talk, then into long talks about Titans. Sometimes you wonder if the reason why you two became so close is because you were one of the few who would listen to their constant ramblings. Those talks then turned into things more personal, and they eventually became romantic. While you and Hange never officially labeled your relationship to due to the constant threat of Titans killing you, it was undeniable that you two had a deep bond and nobody could deny it. If that wasn’t enough proof of your bond, the two of you always sharing the same bed should be enough. If not that, then the fact that the two of you were plenty physical, ranging from casual touches on the shoulder or hand or to Hange fucking your brains out, particularly after long missions where the two of you had pent up frustrations. While your title wasn’t quite as high as theirs, you still had an important title. This of course came with authority and respect, but you had many responsibilities which did get stressful, especially with the constant looming threat of your own people dying in your own hands.

Your body felt like lead, and the bandages on your shoulder felt suffocating. Erens Titan form had to stop many boats from Marley, and obviously something had to be done about all the soldiers inside. While many were cooperative and you had even formed friendships with some, a select few were rather violent. The gash on your shoulder was evidence of that. It hurt to lift your left arm, but your right arm was perfectly fine. The cut wasn’t anything too serious, you’d probably be fully recovered in a day or two. And plus, you’d gone through much worse in the past when pure Titans were the only threat. While Hange didn’t baby you, they told you go to bed early and just relax for the remainder of the day. This landed you in your current predicament. Should you just tough it out and continue your duties even though Hange insisted on taking care of them themselves, or should you just head to sleep? While the first option was more noble, the second was the most tempting. You decided to just be selfish for the day. Curling up in a ball on you and Hanges shared full bed, you let your eyes slowly close and before you knew it you had succumbed to sleep. 

_ Clang! _

Immediately sitting up, you whipped your head around to see the source of the crash. Hange stood there, looking worriedly at you.

“Sorry, just go back to sleep.” They whisper shouted at you. 

Looking over to the broken glass on the floor, you realize they knocked over the clock on your dresser, causing the glass to shatter. 

They must have just knocked it over while changing, you thought. 

Looking out the small window, it was late. Probably around midnight, meaning mostly everyone would be asleep besides the unlucky soldiers on night duty. The moonlight coming in through the window lightly illuminated the room. Glancing up at hange who was currently taking their hair out of a ponytail, you got a view of them in just black underwear and an older cotton T-shirt that was from their training days. It was definitely on the smaller side, and the chilly weather from the cracked window made their nipples prominent. They brushed their hair out with just their hand, and the two of you accidentally made eye contact. 

“It’s 12 A.M and I’m tired, would you _please_ stop eye-fucking me?” They teased. You averted their accusing stare and turned over in bed, facing the wall with a sigh.  “ Are you seriously  _whining_? ” They asked in fake annoyance. 

You decided to ignore them knowing it would make them mad. As bad as it sounded, mad Hange was  _ really _ _hot_. They joined the bed with you, your back facing them while they were pressed up against you, trying to coax you into paying attention to them. 

Hange unexpectedly pressed a soft kiss to your neck, making you shiver from the contact. Their knee found its way near your groin, slowly pressing against it as the two of you spooned. Their hand slipped under your oversized white T-shirt, and grasped onto your tit. Their long, slender fingers then rubbed small circles on your pert nipple. You leaned further back into Hange, slowly moving your hips on their knee, desperate to relieve yourself. Their free hand held your hips down against the bed, preventing you from grinding onto their knee. You finally made eye contact with Hange, looking rather desperate. 

“I tell you what to do, okay?” They told you in a sultry voice. You opened your mouth to protest, but Hange cut you off with a deep kiss. They removed their other hand from your tit, causing you to whine into their mouth at the loss of contact. They moved from your side to hovering over you while on their knees, their face just inches over yours. 

“I love you.” They told you while not breaking eye contact. You felt your face heat up, and while you did love them back, you moved your face to the side in embarrassment due to the unexpectedness of it. They had a habit of telling you how much they loved you during the most random times. Hange took your movement as an invitation for access to one of the most sensitive parts of your body. They leaned into your neck and left deep kisses there, marking your neck so everyone would know who you belonged to. 

You felt yourself gasping and shaking with every kiss, and that only egged Hange on more. They continued their actions for what felt like ages, assaulting your neck and exposed collarbones. Hange had a habit of not stopping when you were satisfied, but when they were satisfied. Your shirt had been removed at some point, and Hange had taken off your bra, leaving you completely exposed for them. Their intense kisses got lower and lower, until they were kissing and sucking at your nipples, which were still sensitive from them rubbing and pressing them earlier. The sound of crashing ocean waves and occasional bird chirps were heard from your window, and your desperate moans and whimpers filled the room. 

You only got louder by the second, so Hange took their hand and put it over your mouth. “Be quiet, you wouldn’t want to be caught, right?” You felt your eyes water and your vision get blurry from the pure overstimulation you felt and you desperately shook your head. You were so caught up in the pleasure they gave you, that you didn’t even consider the fact that there were others in the building sleeping peacefully, hopefully unaware of the lewd actions happening. 

Hange lifted your hips up from the bed, and took off your panties. Their hand was no longer covering your mouth, meaning there was a chance others would hear you. 

“Hange… what if somebody hears me?” You question. You felt so overstimulated, and you knew for a fact you were shaking from all of their actions. 

“Well, I guess I’m gonna have to do something about that, right? Or do you have it in you to keep quiet?” They were just being sadistic and teasing at this point, they already knew you wouldn’t be able to shut up. Hange glanced down at your black panties in their hand, and they got an idea. “Open your mouth.” You complied, not knowing what to expect but you were putty in their hands. 

Your eyes widened at the sudden feeling of cloth in your mouth, and you realized it was your own underwear in your mouth. It felt  disgusting , _you_ _ felt disgusting _ . But, there was something incredibly erotic yet wrong about tasting your own self. It was taboo, the situation happening. Two honorable and well respected people doing something that felt so degrading and wrong. It was even more wrong that you loved when Hange got like this, it was the two of you’s guilty pleasure. You, completely unable to resist them while they did whatever they wanted. As gross as it might have seemed to others, the both of you loved each other so deeply, physically and emotionally. 

Hange easily slipped their middle and ring finger into your cunt, you were already so wet from their excessive foreplay. Their fingers roughly pushed in and out of you at a fast pace, hitting your g-spot repeatedly. You weren’t going to last long. The way your legs trembled was evidence of that, but Hange only brought their tongue to yourclit and sucked at the sensitive nub, bringing you close to your finish with every movement. You swore you could see stars, and without a warning you came. But Hange didn’t stop, because they only stopped when they were satisfied or when you straight up told them to. 

Hot tears rolled down your cheeks, and your hair was splayed out on the pillow and strands were stuck to your face. You were all fucked out, and Hange didn’t show any signs of stopping. You weakly removed the panties from out your mouth, throwing them onto the floor. You knew you felt too weak to do anything other than heavily gasp.

Hange eventually stopped, moving from in between your plump lips, giving you a sloppy kiss. You swore you could taste yourself again, and you weren’t sure how to feel about that. Hange was still hovering over you, and grasped your cheeks and smiled. You weakly smiled back at them, as you were all fucked out. 

“…We should probably shower, Hange.” You told them softly. They only nodded, and helped you out of bed. 


End file.
